Firefly
by TenshiKurai
Summary: Again another 5 minute death fic. Actually this ones suicide. Flames will be laughed at. ok?


Firefly  
  
-Again I do not own Sailor Moon. And this again is a death fic. And this again was written in 5 minutes. Also I dont know if you would consider this yuri. I dunno its up to you to determine if its friendship love or love love.  
  
  
I gaze out at the long and lonely battlefield. Finally. Finally this war is over...  
I look around me at the fellow Senshi,and the Queen,King and Princess. None of them are hurt,atleast not badly.  
Sailor Mars is gazing at the sky. Her eyes wide with shock. Sailor Mercury is hunched over her computer. I guess shes scanning the area. Seeing if the fight is really over,or if another monster is going to attack. King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity are holding onto one another,and Neo Princess Serenity is hugging her mothers leg. And the other senshi are doing various things. They barely notice me.  
I slip away unheard. No one noticing my absenence. Now that the war is over with there really is no need for me.  
I walk farther and farther down the path. I know my destination already. The garden. The garden were mean and Chibiusa played all those years. I remember how we would pretend we were faeries,guarding and protecting the flowers...  
I sigh deeply and I gaze at the lucious beauty. Silver roses grow everywhere,and a large waterfall cascades gently yet powerfully to create a nice clear pool.  
I think to myself.   
I look at my weapon. The scythe shape tip gleaming in the sun. The sun. This would be the last time I saw it...  
I look down,seeing my reflection in the pool. I can see my purple eyes filling with tears. Why am I crying? My short black hair is knotted. I dont really mind. I notice also my fuku has many rips and tears in it.  
I take the scythe in my hand,and turn it towards me. I can feel its cool metal against my chest. I shudder. To think I had servived all those battles...and it was ending like this.  
I sigh remember the times with the senshi. I remember so many wonderful things. I feel so terrible for not saying goodbye to any of them,but this is the only way.  
I push the scythe into me and gasp. The pain is incredible. I look down again and see my blood oozing out of me slowly. I push the scythe into me again. This time deeper and cry out.   
I'm laying on the ground now. Gasping. Now too weak to push the weapon in any deeper. I just lay here. Waiting to die.  
My life flashes before my eyes. I see all the people I care about. I see my dad. Tall,and strong. Not like how he was when he was possessed. I dont remember that...but the other senshi tell me.   
I see Chibiusa. Dear sweet Chibiusa. I love her so much...  
I shudder thinking about how much pain I'm causing her. My tears are falling down my cheeks now. They wont stop,they cant stop.  
"Why?" I say weakly. "Why does it have to be this way?" I'm moaning now. Now I just want the pain to go away.  
Suddenly I hear her. Her cry. Chibiusa? Is it her. Yes. It is. I can see her pink odangos.  
She runs over to be and throws her arms around me. Why? Her dress is only going to soiled with my blood.  
Shes crying. And shaking her head. Why Chibiusa? Why must you be so sad?  
My vision is going now. But I can still hear,and I do hear her.  
"Why Hotaru? Why." She cries in her small voice. "Why did you do it?"  
"Because..." I begin softly. "I had to...because I care about you guys...."  
"HAD TO?!" She wails. "Why?" Shes crying more heavily now. Now she can barely talk. "Hotaru...no...please..."   
I grab a hold of her hand and hold it weakly. I'm running out of time. "Listen to me Chibiusa..." I begin slowly. "Chronos came to me in a vision. He said that since the wars were over it was time...for me...to go..."  
"Go?" She whispers sofly.  
"He said...that since there was no need for Saturn...that...." I cant go on. Theres too much pain. I moan deeply. Feelings of regret rushing through my veins.  
I feel Chibiusa's soft hands,stroking my forehead. Hugging me,and still crying,and I hear her. Shes talking. Saying something...  
"Hotaru your my best friend,and I love you." Shes saying. "Dont die. Please. I love you."  
Its getting harder and harder to breathe...  
"Dont..."  
My vision had gone completly....  
"Die..."  
Its time...time for me to move on....  
"I love you...."  
I'm already gone.... 


End file.
